


Notices (read summary)

by SecretTimeIsHere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author's notices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: My main account is on Tumblr, and over there I'm easily able to update my followers and let them know of what's going on, however, I can't really do that over here on Ao3 so this is where updates will be as well as link's to most recent quiz, sneak peeks and a place to ask questions which you can do in the comments of the most recent chapter.Updates let you know of reasons behind my hiatuses,Quizzes tell me what my readers want/ preferSneak peeks allow me to show you glimpses of what's to come, similar to the summary of most of my works.Question/ comments let me answer better your questions instead of leaving hints and not really telling anything in the works (if you come here to ask questions on works, I may give actual answers and not misleading text.)





	1. SEPTEMBER REVIVIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added links for one of the concept arts

To my followers/ readers, I sincerely thank you. I dropped a hiatus without notice and you all stayed loyal and didn’t leave, I even gained some followers during the last month.

For the past year, I’ve squeezed myself dry and generally didn’t take breaks from writing aside from family events and inconvenience, so as you may have noticed if you’ve been here long time, my writing started growing better by the end of [“Double Stitched”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277228), fell at [“PTSD”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404576/chapters/43588643), rose back up during [“I should…”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378789) and has become a mountain range of good and bad throughout [“The hidden star”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422481).

The sudden hiatus happened because writing block hit me hard and it became incredibly hard to work through it. Rest assured I believe that it’s passed and I’m able to work efficiently again.

This Thursday(USA) I will start uploading again, so far this is what’s planned:

  * Thursday(USA) - The deities, a short one-shot to start off and practice a bit. (When it’s uploaded, I have a concept drawing for it on my art channel, [I’ll link it here, it is a link to Tumblr, however](https://secret-art-time-is-here.tumblr.com/post/187972122479/the-deities).)

  * Sunday - “A passing of stars”, Part/ Chapter 9 of[“The hidden star series”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422481) which will hopefully be an eyeopener and possibly second to last chapter, when it comes out, I’d love to hear your theories on what it all means ;) (Same as “The deities”, I have concept art for it as well as the chapters previous, which may give insight to what will happen in Part/ Chapter 9, link is here, also a link to Tumblr.)

  * Next Thursday - I have a list of ships with prompts, I’m trying to work on writing short one-shots for each and will likely post several of those OR post a prompt from [“Good/ Bad things happen bingo”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423558)
  * Next Sunday - Hopefully if all goes well, I will release Part/ Chapter 1 of my next series, “A Lord and his aid” which will be set around 1935 and have many problems and issues all of its own.

This is what I have planned, and once again I thank you all for staying despite not a word from me and a major sudden month-long hiatus. Ink-Tober-Tale is due soon as well so you can expect October to be a busy month for me, but that also means I’m going to be way more active than usual.

Also per usual, feel free to ask questions, either to clarify share theories or just curious to what I have in store I’m open to answering. I’m always open to hearing what you all think and whether or not I have a spelling or grammar mistake, or something simply doesn’t make sense, ask box is always open :D


	2. UPDATE: October 6, change in plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small change in plans...

A small change of plans, since the finale of _The hidden star,_ is taking longer to write than expected, today I’m going to post some more short prompts or a Things happen bingo prompt. This Thursday is still the first part of _A king and his aid_, however. 

**The only thing that’s being changed is the release date of Part 10 for _The hidden star_.**


	3. UPDATE: October 20, still posting

Part 2 of King to be, bride to find, heir to come is still coming out today, don’t worry! I say this because usually by now I’ve posted the weekly upload.

A lot more will be packet into part 2 than 1 since the meeting and lunch (already done) as well as the ball with dinner plus study period are to be done. The Fanfic is still happening nonetheless, it’ll just be later today.


	4. NEW POLL, Nov 15

**What should I do with “The deities”?**  
  
I’ve been rereading through my older works and found “The deities” again, I left it going in many different ways and there was a good amount of stories I could make flow with it.

Here’s a poll so all of you can help me decide :) [Here’s the link](https://linkto.run/p/NF2KZ3VN)

[Link to “The deities” is here if you need a refresher.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787266)


	5. POLL RESULTS, Nov 27

So The Deities is going to become a series :)

I’m going to start working on the plotline and everything, maybe release a teaser or two if I can manage a chapter, but **this series won’t be posted like my other ones**.

Since this is going to be another main series, in addition to The King and his Aid-which is going to be going for some time, the second season of it already being planned-I will have a **different upload schedule for it**.

My main series are often uploaded every _Sunday in America,_ while my _other_ works are uploaded every _Thursday in America,_ The Deities will _at the moment _be **uploaded every second Thursday in America or every other Thursday, starting next Thursday.** I will edit the schedule if I have to, however.

Anyhow, thank you to those who did vote, and the 6th chapter of The King and his Aid will be uploaded this coming Sunday. I hope you all enjoy it! :)


	6. UPDATE: Nov 28,  laptop

Hello everyone, so, thanks to family, my terrible laptop is going to get back to the being the way it was, which was pretty good for how cheap it was :)

But, that means I'm not going to be posting next week. However, with a better laptop, I'll hopefully be able to work better and be able to show you the worlds I'm trying to.

I have sketchbooks full of concept art and character information that I haven't been able to digitalize and get to you all. With the better laptop and hopefully a drawing tablet too, I can be able to show that all to you, and I want to do that. The small price for it, however, is to wait a week. I hope you all understand. Thank you.


	7. UPDATE: Nov 29, Laptop 2

Got my laptop back a lot sooner than I thought I would, as a matter of fact, I’m typing on it right now, while last night’s update was posted via mobile. Anyhow, since I have my laptop back a lot quicker, Chapter 6 will still be posted Sunday and The Deities will have their first chapter next Thursday, hope to see you all then! :)


	8. UPDATE: Jan 26, The King and his Aid and what's going to happen

##  _Season 1 _of The King and his Aid (TKAHA) is complete!

##  _Season 2_ is officially canon and going to happen!

_Season 2 will start NEXT MONTH_, I am going to take a longer break than normal for the main series to I can get some chapters done first and get the plot for season 2 figured out.

**February 23, Season 2 will start. Exactly 4 weeks from now.**

So some Q and A since I’m going on somewhat of a break.

> **Will From memories to tree’s still be posted?**

  * Yes!
  * It will still happen every other Friday, uploads roughly 12pm USA.

> **Will one-shot’s still be posted?**

  * Yes!
  * It will still happen every Wednesday, and every Friday “From memories to Trees” is not posted.

> **Will one-shot’s be posted on Sunday’s as well during this time?**

  * Sorry, but, no.
  * I will be using Sundays as days to work on TKAHA since I’m often doing other things or working on other projects throughout the rest of the week, school series Oneshot or otherwise.

##  ** _If you have any other questions I didn’t put here, please ask me! The Comment section is open :)_ **


	9. UPDATE: May 3, next week and stream

##  **I WILL NOT BE POSTING NEXT SUNDAY**

Next Sunday is my birthday as well as Mother’s day, so I’m going to be taking the day off, hopefully if I start to keep a schedule again, I will be posting the final chapter of From memories to trees this Wednesday, Friday, or next Wednesday.

##  **ALSO**

**I’m going to be doing a small stream May 17th at 2pm PT**

With the King and his Aid slowly coming to a close,** I want to get some ideas for a new series**, and **I want to share some of the **_**original projects**_ I do in the background, like: _The Rag_, _Only because_, and _Closed Doors_.

During the stream** I’ll be answering questions and working on the banner for **[**my Youtube**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUC2WRng09i3AOQMkejbBZz7w%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=YzAxYmJiYmVmY2NiZWNmNDdmMGE4MDRiMDc0NDVjZTg1NGNhNjZlMCxlMWFjZDU0MjExNTdhZTkwNzgwZWYwYWMwMWNkMzA2YTU4NDY0ZDY3)** and maybe some extra art.**


	10. UPDATE: May 25, Technical problems

Currently, Google Drive is giving me some problems. For those of my followers that don't know, that's where I keep all my files, from chapters to one-shots to plot lines of each story.

Right now I can look at all my files, but I can't open any. I have asked friends to check their Drive, and have even gone onto my other emails to check, and still, only the account with all my files isn't working. 

(As I wrote this, my sister checked and it wasn't working for her.)

So I'm going to be checking daily to see if it starts working again, but if it lasts longer than next week than I'm going to go on hiatus until it works again.


	11. TEASER: Aug 10, Upcoming project

[Teaser for my upcoming project along with a message for 200 followers on my Tumblr.](https://secret-time-is-here.tumblr.com/post/626112853850636288/happy-200-followers-d-so-i-teased-aej-a-bit-back)

An Error’s journey (The project I have planned after Double stitched - Rewrite) is planned to be my final project before taking a long break to work on my original projects like “Closed Doors”, “The Rag”, and “Only because” and I will probably be making another account to post things related to those projects some time between the closure of Double stitched - Rewrite and AEJ.

During the long break I may post a oneshot or Headcanon list every now again, but don’t count on it. The account will still be active and I don’t plan on deactivating it, I’m just not going to be making any big series for maybe a few years if it comes to that.

However, AEJ is planned to be a huge project, even bigger than The King and His Aid-which took over half a year and ending with a total word count of: 45,386. It may take over a year to finish AEJ, but, if things go to plan, with or some time after the release of AEJ, all the chapters will be prewritten and queued and I will be able to fully focus on my original projects.


End file.
